On a Rainy Day
by BlackAugustDragion
Summary: One-shot. HitsuHina. Momo Hinamori waits for the rain to stop. And she meets Toshiro Hitsugaya. What will happen between the two? Read to Find out. (Sorry , I suck at summaries)


On a Rainy Day

_**Hello minna-san! Wennie here! I'm here to present you one of my fics, "On a Rainy Day"! Hope you enjoy it! Since today's Momo Hinamori's birthday, this is something for her. Nothing like her being with Toshiro. :D Please kindly R&R! I would really like to know your opinion on my story. [Warning: Might Contain bad grammar! Gomenasai for every error! .]**_

_**One-Shot! ;D**_

" _Mou… it's raining again…" A 17-year-old Momo Hinamori whined to herself._

_She rummaged through her bag to see if she brought her umbrella. It turned out she had forgotten. AGAIN._

"_Why, of all days, did I forget to bring one today?" she asked herself, and cursed herself for her forgetfulness._

_She considered using her bag to cover her head, but it wouldn't work, considering, and she had many things to carry, like the-very-important project that was due the next day. She also considered waiting for her best friends, Rangiku Matsumoto, since her class finished an hour later. But then again, that would take a long time. She was left with one option._

_Waiting for the rain to stop._

_She sat at the benches near the school gate. She thought of her school day, about her friends, and the lessons she sat through that day. She also thought of Toshiro Hitsugaya, the boy whom she had a crush on since they met during their childhood. Unfortunately, he was already dating someone else, and she was someone Momo disliked. Her name was Tengoku Yuki. She was that type of girl every guy wanted. For an instance, she was rich, because her father was a famous surgeon called Dr. Kaname Tengoku. Secondly, she was generally nice to people, but, being a rich kid, she looked down on poor people. So she usually hung out with some of those rich girls in their school,which Momo disliked greatly, for she usually thought that rich people are arrogant and snobbish. However, she did not mind dating guys who were intelligent and handsome, but not as rich as she was. Like her boyfriend, Toshiro Hitsugaya._

_Anyway, as Hinamori pondered over these things, swinging her legs, tapping them gently against the ground, she did not hear someone walking towards her from behind. As he stepped out, he noticed her before she noticed him. She was that deep in thought, and since the rain was falling quite heavily, she did not hear him calling her. _

"_Momo."_

"…"

"_Momo."_

"…"

"_BEDWETTER MOMO!"_

_Shocked, she looked up. Whipping her head around, she came to face her beloved Toshiro Hitsugaya. Standing alone._

"_Sh…Shiro-chan!"_

_He sighed, folding his arms." Why won't you stop calling me that?"_

"_But you called ME bedwetter Momo!" She said, and pouted sulkily._

_He tried hard to hide his blush, swallowing hard, but a slight one could be seen._

"_We…Well, why aren't you home yet?"_

_She gestured at the rain. " I'm waiting for the rain to stop, because I forgot my umbrella." _

"_Again? How can you both forget to bring your stuff and wet the bed?"_

" _I DO NOT WET THE BED!"_

_He chuckled at her exclamation." Whatever you say, princess."_

_She blushed._

_Momo started pouting at him, but inside, she was actually pleased that he was not with Yuki, although she wondered why._

_Gesturing to his big umbrella, Toshiro offered, "Um…I could walk you home if you like." _

_Momo's pout turned into a look of genuine shock in a matter of seconds. What, helping a girl when you were dating another? But nevertheless, she smiled and accepted the offer. After all, it was almost an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, since he was still dating Yuki. Nodding her head vigorously, she quickly stood up, grabbed all her things, fumbling slightly, and followed Toshiro out, into the rain._

_***~Take a Break! XD~***_

_As her arms were full, and she was struggling with the sheer amount she had to carry, Toshiro, being the gentleman he was, helped Momo carry some of her things on their way to Momo's house. They walked together silently, only listening to their footsteps and the rain pelting on the umbrella and the sidewalk they were walking on. Then finally, after walking for a few moments, Momo could not resist the temptation to ask Toshiro, "Anou… why wasn't Yuki with you just now?"_

_Toshiro stared at her, with his intense emerald-green eyes fixed on her._

"_We broke up," he replied shortly._

_The shock on Momo's face was obvious. But secretly, her heart was fluttering with joy. " Souka…" Momo murmured._

_They continued to walk in silence. Momo blushed her way home.(kept blushing on the way home, still disbelieving of the prospect of walking home with a newly-single Toshiro Hitsugaya)_

"_Ne, Shiro-chan…" Momo suddenly said, looking down at her feet and blushing heavily, when they reached her doorstep._

_Toshiro turned to face her, and she suddenly tackled him, and kissed him. Hard. On the lips. Toshiro just stood there, eyes wide, unable to comprehend what was going at that moment. Then, a few moments later, Momo pulled away. When it finally dawned on her that she had KISSED Toshiro Hitsugaya , she blushed a few shades darker, and frantically started apologising to him repeatedly. While doing so, she quickly snatched her stuff from Toshiro and ran into her house, leaving Toshiro standing at her doorstep with a shocked expression plastered on his face.(,totally stunned.) _

"_Momo…" he murmured._

_Inside, Momo immediately ran to her room, nearly threw her things onto the floor beside her cupboard, and jumped onto her bed. She buried her head in her pillow, fingers curling onto its edges. She screamed into it, legs thrashing against her bed. She cursed herself for being so stupid. Tears were running down her face, every tear falling as fast as every rain drop outside._

_Then she heard someone rapping sharply at her door/she heard someone knocking softly at her door, almost as though they were nervous. She just sat up in fright, unable to move. What if Toshiro were to break off their friendship? What if he would never want to see her again? What if…_

"_Momo, may I enter?" a soft yet familiar voice was heard._

_She quickly dried her tears, taking a few deep breaths, and stuttered, " H…H…Hai…"_

_Toshiro opened the door softly, swiftly stepped in and closed it gently. He then walked towards her, and sat at the end of her bed. To her surprise, he was blushing hard._

"_Anou…Momo, arigatou." Toshiro began._

_Momo looked at him, half-scared, half-expectantly._

"_But I don't like you."_

_Momo's world immediately came crashing down. But she calmed herself down, telling herself not to react. However, after a few moments, she could not help but start sobbing. "Souka…"_

_She was suddenly embraced by something warm. Comforting . And when she turned to look at what or who that was. It was, of course, her beloved Shiro-chan._

"_I wasn't done explaining. I love you back," he paused. "I left Yuki for you, Momo." _

_Then he kissed her gently on the lips._

_Now it was Momo's turn to be stunned out of her wits. But then, she started kissing him back passionately. The both of them wished time would stop and let them stay like that forever. But, as they both kissed until they were breathless, Toshiro broke the kiss, both gasping for air._

"_I have… to go now Momo. Ja ne."_

"_Ja…ne"_

_With that, he left the room, leaving Momo sitting there and feeling pure joy._

_**AAAANNNNNNNNNDDDD DONE! XD **_

_**So did you guys enjoy my story? Hope you did! ^w^**_

_**As I said before, please R&R! I would really really appreciate it if you were to review and point out my flaws. I will work hard in the future to write better ones!**_

_**Here's a random comment from her beta-reader/sister. I LIKE HAT. Please check out her stories if you read Alex Rider on the account she shares with her friends-The Order of Randomness.**_

_**For now, Ja ne! ^U^**_


End file.
